Иит Кот
Иит Кот — забрак, мастер-джедай и член Совета джедаев на тот момент, когда Квай-Гон Джинн привёл в Орден Энакина Скайуокера. Иит был уважаем среди равных себе, и даже получил меч в дар от Мейса Винду. Кот достиг невероятных успехов в практике Круицион, особой джедайской технике перенесения физической боли, которая во много раз повысила характерную для его расы способность терпеть пытки. Иит Кот тренировал Шарада Хетта, но в 47 ДБЯ его молодой падаван пропал. В 44 ДБЯ Кот сражался в Пятой битве при Квотиле. После прослушивания рапорта об убийстве Квай-Гона Джинна Дартом Молом, возможно, иридонианским забраком, Иит Кот провёл расследование, но миссия джедая по поиску убийцы не увенчалась успехом. Биография Ранняя жизнь Иит Кот родился в трущобах Нар Шаддаа и осиротел в раннем возрасте. Джедаи оказались его спасителями, и в результате он целиком посвятил себя Ордену. На тот момент Коту было уже четыре года, и Совет не сразу решился тренировать его, полагая мальчика уже слишком взрослым. Решающим фактором стала чистота мышления Иита. Восстание йинчорри Иит был одним из десяти джедаев, добровольно согласившихся полететь в систему Йинчорр с Мейсом Винду, дабы восстановить там мир. Кот состоял в одной команде с Ади Галлией, Тсуи Чои и Тином Фида. Их группа высадилась на планете Йитхетх. Их план был таков: пробраться под видом торговцев и захватить планы «Гипердрайв T-21». Иит никогда раньше не видел подобных частей, и претворить замысел в жизнь могла только Ади. К несчастью, план провалился, и они оказались окружены отрядом йинчорских воинов , возглавляемым Олмаром Грарком . Однако джедаи смогли справиться с противниками и захватить в плен их лидера. Группа Кота выполнила работу, после чего за ними прибыли два корабля консульского класса. Эта свирепая битва стоила жизни трём джедаям, которые входили в состав Совета. В 27 ДБЯ, во время кризиса Ашаар Корда , Кот был стражем на Альдераане. Джин'ха Ит Кот был отправлен на планету Джин’ха вместе в другим мастером-джедаем Пло Куном для изучения новых воинов. Когда их корабль потерпел крушение в болотах, они были захвачены в плен, однако Квай-Гону Джинну удалось освободить их. Войны клонов thumb|слева|Иит Кот во время [[Войны клонов|Войн клонов]]Иит Кот принимал участие в миссии по спасению Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы, а также в последовавшей за этим битве на Джеонозисе. Иит выжил во время сражения на арене, но уже улетавший с поля боя корабль Республики, на котором находились Тарадос Гон, Сора Балк и Иит Кот, был сбит сепаратистским огнём. Балк и Кот выжили, а Гон погиб. Место Иита Кота в Совете джедаев во время Войн клонов занял его соратник и товарищ Аген Колар, также являвшийся забраком. В 22 ДБЯ Кот возглавлял отряд клонов в битве за Коррибан, направленный для обороны осажденного народа Коррибана. Отряд понес серьёзные потери. Позже Иит Кот был взят в плен генералом Гривусом близ планеты Салукемай. Ади Галлия и Энакин Скайуокер спасли Кота, но Гривусу удалось ускользнуть. Появления * *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace 2'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 1'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 4'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' * * }} Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Источники * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' * * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.10'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 21'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.11'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Two'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Mysteries of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures: The Official Guide to the Virtual World'' * *''LEGO Star Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * * * * * * }} Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Забраки Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи